


【翻译】Paper Hearts

by Carnation1221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exchangelock AU Exchange 2014, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Notes, Love from afar, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secret Admirer, Teenlock, Teenlock AU, rugby player John, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnation1221/pseuds/Carnation1221
Summary: Sherlock是一个朋友都没有的孤独孩子，他百分之百地确信，自己对受欢迎的橄榄球运动员John Watson的兴趣是会单相思。有一天，他开始在自己的储物柜里收到一个神秘仰慕者送来的纸爱心，他必须决定是否要找出那个喜欢他的人。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	【翻译】Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017536) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> If you like it , please credit the author, if you don't, I'll take the blame. ^_-
> 
> 此外在此感谢Just_Friends的润色

起初，Sherlock以为他在柜子里发现的那张莫名其妙、奇形怪状的纸只是废纸一张。只不过因为他根本不记得这张纸是用来做什么的，这才促使他展开这张纸，揭开了它的真面目。

一个纸爱心。

Sherlock皱着眉头看了看，翻了过来。

有人用乱七八糟的字迹在上面写着 _Thinking of you._

Sherlock从未见过这样的爱心。大家都知道，如果你想剪出一颗标准的爱心，那就把一张纸对折，然后在折痕处剪出一个比例均匀的爱心。他记得在情人节的时候，就有很多这样的东西飘来飘去。女孩们花了很多时间和精力，用纸和胶水做出漂亮的小作品，然后用正式的墨水小心翼翼地写上自己的信息。

不管是谁做的这个，是把它以整个来裁剪，仅是用了来自圆珠笔的蓝色墨水在上面写上了他们惯用的不整齐的字迹。它在各方面都是歪歪扭扭的。

这封情书肯定不是送给Sherlock的吧？

Sherlock环顾四周，但附近并没有人在观察他，甚至连暗中观察都没有。很明显，有人寄错了柜子，认为收纸条的是个美人儿，而不是Sherlock。

这不可能是给Sherlock的。没有人喜欢Sherlock。

当然Sherlock也不喜欢任何人，所以这根本无所谓。反正他也快离开这个枯燥无味的地方了。很快，他就会走上大学的道路。在十六岁的时候，他还是认为那是一个比这个地方更适合他的地方，这里所有的人都很无聊。

嗯....，不是每个人都是。

Sherlock看了看手机--橄榄球训练时间到了。

不是Sherlock的训练，当然。Sherlock总是能避免参加像体育课这样的体育活动，主要还是因为老师们都已经放弃了让Sherlock按他们说的去做。不，Sherlock去橄榄球训练并不是为了真的被人抱摔，把一个奇形怪状的球扔来扔去。

Sherlock是为了John Watson而去的。

那群坐在球场边草地上的女孩使他恼火到没边了，因为她们大多也同样是为了John Watson而来。他尽量离她们远一点，坐在他们学校校园里唯一一棵树的树荫下。没有人真正注意到他在那里假装看书，即使注意到了，也没有人会去理睬他。

他们的目光全都投向那群女生，大多是看那些公认聪明的热门女生，但Sherlock认为她们都是白痴。如果她们真的很聪明，那为什么都在装傻，只要橄榄球队长一开口，就都在那傻笑？

虽然这无聊得可怕，但Sherlock还是会忍耐，哪怕只是为了来看John。

在他离开球场后，Sherlock才意识到自己把那颗奇怪的爱心装进了口袋。他考虑过把它扔掉，但这仍然是个谜，即使很小。也许很快就会有人意识到自己的错误而澄清。但现在，他把它塞进了他其中的一本课本里，并把它留在那里。

穿着橄榄球衣的John Watson是Sherlock见过的最神圣的东西之一。当他们走向球场时，他和队长笑着开着玩笑。Sherlock不知道为什么，但John穿着高筒袜的小腿的样子对他的身体做出了有些有趣的反应。

Sherlock特意弄清了橄榄球的基本规则，就仅是为了让他知道John到底在做什么。他一点不关心其他的人。

John是他们的8号球员。

他甚至还穿了一件8号球衣。当John在场上的时候，Sherlock总是一定要留意那在其他球员中一闪而过的红黑相间的白色号码。Sherlock高兴地叹了口气，从他书本上面看向他，每次都在准准六十秒的时候翻页，让人觉得他好像真的在学习一样。

Sherlock不知道那些泥土和草渍是怎么回事，但它们在John Watson的身上十分好看。

橄榄球训练进行了好一会儿，然后，就在快结束前，他赶紧起身，以便在所有球员下场前离开。女生们也在起身，但都是去球场上迎接自己喜欢的球员。

当他掸掉裤子上的草时，Sherlock突然发现，John正朝他的方向单独走来。

这边可没有其他人了。现在所有的女孩都在球场上，其中有几个女孩在John离去的背影后，投来失望的目光。

他直直地朝着Sherlock所在的方向走去。

Sherlock赶紧把所有的东西都胡乱扔进了包里，然后飞也似的向学校逃去，根本不敢回头看John是否还跟在身后。

John永远也不会赶上他。他实在是太过孤僻了，根本不可能引起John这种既受欢迎，又善良的人的注意。更何况，没有人会赞同Sherlock对他们偶像的重视。他们已经够不喜欢他了，如果知道他喜欢John的话，那就更糟糕了。

喜欢，这是多么愚蠢的字眼啊。

Sherlock一路走在回家的路上，心还在砰砰直跳。

Sherlock第一次见到John Watson的时候，还是在学期初刚转入他们学校的时候。当时Sherlock抱着整整一摞书，在自己的储物柜和图书馆之间赶路。当然，正如预料中的那样，有人故意把它们从他怀里撞掉了，他只好在拥挤的大厅里费力地重新捡起它们。

他抬起头来，试图找到最后一本课本，却不想与停下来帮他的John面对面。

"你不应该这样做！"他紧张地低吼，环顾四周。"他们会以为我们是朋友！"

"如果他们这样做了呢？" John笑着问，把课本递给他。

"你会喜欢被孤立吗？" Sherlock恼怒地说。"你现在已经欠了我一个人情了。只要你不靠近我，人们就一定会喜欢你。"

John似乎还想说些什么，但Sherlock已经逃开了。

John曾试着和他做了一阵子朋友，经常停下来和他说话，或者在课堂上坐在他旁边。Sherlock，一个一点都不习惯同学们的关注和目光的人，对他的行为置之不理。

反正John也不会对Sherlock喜欢做的事情感兴趣。人人都说他是个怪胎，尤其是在那一次他不小心炸毁了科学实验室之后。更不用说他对破案的兴趣了。他的书里经常装满了那些能让每个人都感到厌恶的狰狞犯罪现场照片。

当天晚上，他又检查了这封情书，但是除了笔迹，他没有发现任何线索。纸张、剪刀，甚至连笔都来自学校。Sherlock觉得这像是一个男孩的笔迹，但也许只是他一厢情愿的想法。

如果这真的是给他的话，那他认为被想要的感觉似乎还不赖。

第二天，Sherlock忘记了他把那个该死的爱心存放在了课本里。他本想问问周围的人是否觉得这是给他们的，但却半途失去了勇气。左边的邻居Sally总是叫他怪胎，右边的Molly似乎喜欢上了他，这让他完全摸不着头脑。

也许这是来自Molly吧。

反正总之，那个爱心从他的课本上掉到了地上，他的一个同学在Sherlock找回它之前就把它捡了起来。

"这是你的吗，Holmes？" Anderson冷笑一声，用指尖轻轻地握住了那张纸。

Sherlock没有说话。毕竟这可能根本就不是他的，所以为它辩护是十分愚蠢的。如果他认领了，结果却不是他的，那该有多尴尬。

Anderson把它扔回桌上。"反正谁还会给你寄情书呢？"

Sherlock还真不能说有人会，于是干脆不理Anderson。

"有人给你送情书？"身后一个声音说道，Sherlock随即转过身来，心突然跳得厉害。

John正看着他，他把爱心放在桌子上的地方。

"可能是个意外。"Sherlock急忙说，抓起它然后塞回书里。"放错柜子了，还是其他什么的。我也正想弄清楚它到底是给谁的。"

"你为什么不认为这是给你的？" John问道，拖着脚步。

"没有人会给我情书。"Sherlock说。"你没听Anderson说吗？我打赌是给Sally或Molly的。我想Lestrade喜欢他们中的一个。也许是他送的。"

Lestrade是橄榄球队的三号球员。

"你真的不认为这是给你的。"John很直白地问。

"他们又没写我的名字。"Sherlock说着，叹了口气。

John脚又不安地动了动，然后说："嗯…你根本就不知道！"

"I always know."当John回到座位上时，Sherlock嘀咕道。

为什么Sherlock即使不会去调情，也应该至少能在自己喜欢的人面前表现得正常一点？他最后总是会对John说一些无礼、直白的话。他一点也不友好，甚至对他喜欢的人也不。为什么这世界上会有人喜欢他？尤其不会是John，他对谁都特别好。

Sherlock一路闷闷不乐地回到自己的锁柜里。

当他打开门的时候，一张红纸飘落在地上，Sherlock弯腰捡起它，心跳开始加速。

_我爱慕你，Sherlock Holmes。_

Sherlock的脸一下子红透了，红到了耳尖。他急忙四处张望，可根本没有人在看他，没有给他任何可能是谁的迹象。

有人在给Sherlock留情书。有人喜欢... _他_ 喜欢Sherlock。

Sherlock低头眨了眨眼，看着那颗小纸心，把它贴在胸前，感觉胃里有一种奇怪的悸动感。这样的感觉很愚蠢，为了有人给他送情书而兴奋。这也许只是一个为了取笑他恶作剧。

他现在就能猜想出他们会说什么了 _"你真的以为有人会真的喜欢你吗？"_

Sherlock会感到羞辱，然后不得不承认，有那么一个瞬间，他觉得有人真的认为他有价值。

他差点把那该死的东西捏碎了。

但他没有，他把课本拿出来，放在里面，就在那个已经存在的爱心旁边。它们是不相配的心形，歪歪斜斜，参差不齐。Sherlock把课本放进包里带回家，并想好了一个可以放它们的地方，保证它们安全。

尽管他确定自己的感情即将会被粉碎，但Sherlock的心里还是充满了希望。

爱心还在继续，每一天都在继续。每一张都和上一张一样，字迹都是一样的不整齐。Sherlock试图去推断会是谁，但完全没有任何进展。他需要更多的数据。

_你的屁股真漂亮。_

Sherlock脸一红，微微转身低头看了看自己的后背，希望没有人注意到他在做这个动作。他的裤子在那个部位偏紧，但他的腿又长又瘦，没办法，只能把屁股强行塞进适合他的其他尺寸的裤子里。皱着眉头，他警惕地看了看四周，然后伸手捧住自己的翘臀，试验性地捏了捏。这是性吸引力的标准之一吗？一个漂亮的翘臀？

"Hello，Sherlock。"

Sherlock赶紧把手从屁股上收回来，转身发现身后的John轻轻地笑了一下，他无疑认为刚刚Sherlock的姿势很有趣。他现在都可以想象的到，到了明天，每个人都会问Sherlock是不是已经饥渴到要摸自己的屁股。

"我要回家了！" Sherlock说着，拿起书包，匆匆忙忙地朝相反的方向冲去。

他必须要弄清楚是谁在给他写纸条。

_你是一颗流星，亲爱的。我所有的愿望都是为了你。_

问题是，如果Sherlock弄清楚了是谁，那么这一切就都会停止。

不管这个人是谁，他们很可能都不是Sherlock想要的那个人。而且一旦他们接近他，那可能就不会再喜欢他了。如果他永远都不知道就好了，因为当这个神秘人不为人知的时候，Sherlock可以假装他们是一个完美的人。

如果他发现是谁，他就会发现不是John Watson给他送纸条。

因为给他送纸条的肯定不是受欢迎的、帅气的、有魅力的John。事实上，很可能是像Molly这样的人，害羞得不敢上前和他说话。如果要说John没有某些东西的话，那就是害羞了。他还是愿意与Sherlock说话，尽管Sherlock很笨拙，而且还对他说了一些愚蠢的话。

John对自己太过好了，他给了像Sherlock这种傻子希望。

_你的眼睛像美杜莎瀑布。_

Sherlock低头皱着眉头看着手中的纸条，想弄清楚他的仰慕者到底在把他比作什么。听起来隐隐约约很熟悉，但Sherlock相当确定，美杜莎瀑布，不管是什么，都不是真实的东西。一个流行文化的参考？

他的线索清单如下。

左撇子。

在午饭和放学之间有一段自由的时间。

从字迹上看，他们有一天会成为一名医生。

喜欢电视上的某个节目。

Sherlock真正需要做的是闯入记录室，找出当时谁有空闲时间。Sherlock相当肯定，这不仅仅是他们速度够快，比他先到。当然，他可能是错的，但他的柜子在最繁忙的走廊中间。

_当你看着我的时候，我的心根本承受不了。_

哦，还有一条线索，他们喜欢Sherlock。

这也是最令人费解的线索，因为几乎没有人愿意接近他，更别提和想他约会了。

他先是闯进档案室，看看能不能查出谁下午有空闲时间。只需要一个回形针、一个发夹以及一股坚持不懈的决心，他就能闯入学校的数据记录。

Sherlock只用键盘点击了几下，就找到了二十多个人的名字，他们都在那个点有时间。

Sherlock勇敢地试图忽略John的名字也在名单上的事实。

不可能是John。Sherlock还配不上John这样的人。

他记下了名单，然后决定，他必须通过每个人，找出谁的笔迹符合他的心意。这应该很容易。为了公平起见，他将按字母顺序进行。这意味着'Watson'在他的名单上将排在最后。

Sherlock不知道他为什么要这样折磨自己。他应该放弃，让这件事过去，因为如果是John Watson以外的其他人，他就根本不会再在意了。

_You're brilliant._

_Amazing._

_Fantastic._

Sherlock每天把这些爱心装在课本里带回家，并把它们存放在一本掏空的书里，然后藏在书架上。回到家后，他每天都会把它们看一遍，认真地阅读每一张。他根本控制不住自己。仅是阅读它们，他就觉得它们是在把他再夸奖一遍。

在Sherlock像往常一样在去看橄榄球训练的路上，一辆带着遮阳窗的黑色汽车停在他旁边。Sherlock翻了翻白眼，转身看去，后窗摇下，露出了后座上的Mycroft。

"已经有足够的身手去跟踪毫无戒备的人了吗？"他冷笑道。

"上车吧，Sherlock。"Mycroft说，甚至懒得回答这个玩笑。

Sherlock犹豫了一下。如果他现在跟Mycroft走，那他就会错过橄榄球训练。他从来没有错过橄榄球训练，自从John加入橄榄球队后，一次也没有。

"我知道你在想什么，并且我打算讨论一下。"

所以Mycroft已经想好了。他当然想好了。他不能让自己不去插手别人的事，尤其是Sherlock的事。

Sherlock上了车，正如预料的那样，Mycroft滔滔不绝地讲述了感情依恋带来的种种弊端。Sherlock直接忽略他。这一点都不重要，因为John绝不会像Sherlock喜欢John那样喜欢Sherlock。愚蠢的Mycroft和他那徒劳的说教。

不仅如此，Sherlock还错过了看John练习的机会。

该死的Mycroft。

_我希望我能给你整个世界。_

这张写得很奇怪，他花了点时间才弄明白，Sherlock最终意识到，不管是谁在写这句话，用的都是自己的非惯用手。Sherlock皱起了眉头。现在想掩饰自己的笔迹已经来不及了。仔细想想，这个爱心剪的也有些倾斜。这到底是怎么回事？

Sherlock有了一些新的线索，正在努力排除人选的时候，他看到John在走廊里，和Lestrade以及其他一些橄榄球运动员交谈。对Sherlock来说，一切都突然停止了，他的心顿时一滞，呼吸急促起来。

不不不不不，这不可能，不可能的。

John的左臂被吊起来了。

Sherlock发现自己走得更近了，慢慢地走到他们身后，这样他就可以偷听到他们在说什么。

"医生怎么说？" Lestrade问道。

"锁骨断了。"John凄惨地说。

"运气真不好。"另一个男孩说。

"因为他的幸运星昨天不见了。"Lestrade笑着调戏道。

"闭嘴。"John吼道，用手肘打他。

Sherlock迅速从附近的走廊上逃了出去，心跳得很快，宛如乱鼓敲打般跳动着。昨天下午，从橄榄球训练前给Sherlock送情书到现在，他又刚刚收到了一封新的，这中间又有多大的概率能是一个其它的左撇子受伤了？

这可把Sherlock逼疯了。因为他基本上可以忽略别人受伤的可能性，不过想查清楚也很简单。

Sherlock花了几天时间去查他名单上的其他十九个人，只有一个人是左撇子。那是一个女孩，后来Sherlock在黑板上检查她的字迹时，发现她的字迹是环形的，卷曲的。一点也不像Sherlock心目中那尖尖的鸡毛笔迹。

难道他的神秘爱慕者真的是John？

Sherlock的胃紧张地抽搐着，他想知道到底该怎么办。如果真的不是John，那么他不仅会觉得自己是个白痴，他的希望也会彻底破灭。如果是John，Sherlock也不知道该怎么办。约会以及恋爱实在不是Sherlock所擅长的领域。

不过他已经走到这一步了，现在也停不下来了。

第二天，当Sherlock检查他的储物柜时，并没有爱心在等他。

Sherlock翻遍了他的整个储物柜，怀疑自己是否遗漏了它。但在翻遍了整个储物柜之后，他还是找不到它。这让他唯一的结论是--他的爱慕者今天没有给他留下一个爱心。

为什么会是今天？

Sherlock短暂地考虑过他没有去参加橄榄球训练，但在Sherlock没有出现的那一天，John的锁骨骨折了。他不能连续错过两次橄榄球训练。

如果John不在的话，他可能都不会去，但Sherlock还是要去确认。

如果John真的是那个一直给他送情书的人，而且他今天又还没有送，那么这背后一定会有一个解释，躲着他是不会弄明白的。

John就在那里，和他的队友们有说有笑，尽管他穿着普通的制服，而不是橄榄球衣。当他的队友们上场时，John一直在场边看着。Sherlock实在是太紧张了，甚至都忘记了去假装看书。

因为John在场边，平时坐着看球的女孩们都兴致勃勃了起来，其中有几个女孩穿过球场，来到了John坐的地方。很明显，即使隔着球场的宽度，她们也把全部火力都转向了John。Sherlock在对着场子发呆，但当然，他们根本没有注意到他。

Sherlock瞪的太入神了，甚至根本没有注意到练习结束。

John站起身来，举起了一只，穿过那群女孩，离开了她们。他甚至没有回头看她们一眼。看到他离开，他的橄榄球伙伴们都转身观看，仿佛John走过球场有什么重大意义。

John快走过球场的时候，Sherlock才发现John正向他走来。

周围没有其他人。只有Sherlock。

Sherlock抵御着像以往逃跑的冲动，站在那里等待着John的到来。他把双手背在身后，以掩饰它们在颤抖的事实。当John走近时，他抬起眼睛，笑了起来。Sherlock觉自己的胃在下坠，内脏也扭成了团，但在表面上，他尽力表现得很平静。

John在他面前几英尺处停了下来，Sherlock屏住呼吸，等着John说话。

John一言不发。他把手伸进口袋里，抽出一张小纸片，深吸一口气，放出后才呈给Sherlock。Sherlock羞涩地咬了咬嘴唇，伸出一只颤抖的手接过来。

那是一张纸心。

_我很绝望地爱着你--John Watson。_

Sherlock发出了微弱的惊呼，将那爱心紧紧的抱在胸前，无奈的对John眨了眨眼睛。他想说些什么，但没有任何语言可以来表达他的想表达的情感。这一定是一场梦，因为Sherlock从来就也没有发生过这么好的事情。

当然也没有像John Watson这么好的事情。

John似乎明白了，他对Sherlock温和地笑了笑，慢慢地抬起手来，放在他的脸颊上，拇指抚摸着他的下巴。他用另一只手捏住Sherlock的后脑勺，将手指缠绕在Sherlock的头发上。

Sherlock的眼睛闭上了，John用脚尖抬起自己，这样他的嘴唇终于可以碰的到Sherlock的。Sherlock又轻轻地发出了一些声音，空闲的手的手指紧紧抓住了John的运动衣的布料。

John的嘴又软又暖，Sherlock把自己融进了这个吻，几乎无法保持站立。他的膝盖像刚出生的小马驹一样抖动着，John将手从Sherlock的背上滑下来，稳稳地抱住他，把他带的更近一些。

当他们分开的时候，Sherlock感到慌乱以及呼吸急促。

"感觉怎么样？" John笑着问道。

"那--那是我的......" Sherlock咽了咽口水，低声说道。"我的初吻。"

John满脸笑意，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Sherlock的鼻子。"那么这是一个愉快的初吻吗？"

Sherlock点了点头，脸色微红。

"你还想我再给你一个吗？"

Sherlock正靠近的时候，John的队友们那边传来了热烈的欢呼声。

"终于啊！" Lestrade经过时说道。

John脸一红，把脸藏在Sherlock的锁骨上。其余队员也用喧闹的口哨声来同意这句话。Sherlock为此惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后John的几个队友都离开了，把空间留给他们。

"什么情况？" Sherlock终于在他们都走了，John可以安全的从藏身处出来之后，问道，即使他的脸色还有些粉红。

"我告诉他们，你是我的幸运星。"John说，显然很不好意思。"我跟他们说起过你......很多。在我受伤之后，许多不信的人都纷纷改变了主意。"

"你谈起过我？" Sherlock简直不敢相信。他几乎不敢相信这些都是真的。

"近乎没停过。"John说着，嘴角上扬。

Sherlock被那笑容迷住了，他不得不亲吻它，只为感受John幸福的形状与他的嘴相贴。

"你喜欢我。"Sherlock高兴地对着John的嘴轻声说道。

"我喜欢。"John回道，并把他抱得更紧。"我真的很喜欢。"

最后，他们是牵着手离开的。

_～Fin～_

**Author's Note:**

> 这个标题其实有“玻璃心”的意思，也有“情书”的意思，作者在这里应该是一语双关，不仅点题了，也同时含沙射影Sherlock小心翼翼的性格，所以在这里我并没有给出翻译。


End file.
